


beats and clicks

by az49



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Chaennie just vibing, Dramatic Jisoo, Dramatic Lisa, F/F, Fluff, It's really just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/az49/pseuds/az49
Summary: Jisoo works at a recording studio and Lisa gets a gig to shoot a rising star recording her next EP. The two meet, Jisoo gets annoyed as hell and Lisa doesn't really care but then she hears Jisoo sing and– it begins.
Relationships: Kim Jisoo/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	beats and clicks

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [AFF](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1435990) in time for Lisa's birthday last March. Added a little bit at the end, so that's something different. Not too much tho, just like three hundred words.

_And if you think (you think) that I'm (that I'm)  
Still holdin' on (holdin on), to somethin'  
You should go and love yourself_

As Chaeyoung ended the song, Jisoo smoothly tapped the beatbox drum one last time for the final beat. There was a small pause as the two took a deep breath and an applause was started among the audience. In Jisoo's periphery, she could see Jennie Kim, her bestfriend for the past ten years, smiling widely in their direction. Jisoo wasn't sure if the smile was for her or for Chaeyoung–

"Wooh! Let's go Rosie!" Jennie hollered from her seat, and Jisoo couldn't help but roll her eyes at her bestfriends antics. Jennie laughed at Jisoo's response and added a shout for Jisoo as well.

As the applause died down, Chaeyoung took the opportunity to start her speech. "Thank you, guys. As always, it's been a pleasure to perform for all you lovely people. That was our last song for tonight. DJ Khal will be spinning later, so for now, let's all enjoy the beer, the food, and the company. Once again, I'm Rosie,"

"and I'm Jisoo" Jisoo quipped. 

"And we are Chaesoo. We'll perform again same time next week, thank you!" Chaeyoung concluded, and together with Jisoo they gave a small bow in front of their audience.

The two went down the stage, Chaeyoung bringing her guitar and Jisoo bringing her drums. Jisoo guided Chaeyoung to where Jennie was seated, and as soon as Chaeyoung slipped into the couch opposing Jennie, the latter pushed the plate of chicken fingers towards the newcomer.

Jisoo slid to Jennie's side and was about to protest on Jennie's preferential treatment but stopped when she saw Jennie getting a piece of chicken and hovering it in front of Jisoo's face. Jisoo lit up in response, happy to get fed by Jennie. Chewing on the chicken contently, Jisoo laid her head on top of Jennie's shoulder. 

It was about eleven in the evening, and the bar was filled with patrons of various ages. The small stage was at the far end of the bar, with the platform enough to accommodate a basic band's instruments. The dance floor was immediately in front of the stage, covering almost half of the inside space. Surrounding the dance floor were various tables for the patrons who were the drink-and-dance kind. Skirting ouwtard from the standing-only tables were tables with couches, one of which was occupied by the three girls. At the other end of the dance floor was the bar proper, spanning almost the entire width of the room, where bartenders were busy mixing the cocktails. A door to the kitchen was connected to the bar. The bar had open walls, with columns spaced evenly to provide support to the roof. The outside of the bar was littered with tables able to seat two to ten people, for the patrons who came to enjoy food and music– just far enough for the volume to be in an ideal loudness and far enough to be away from the drunken mess of patrons.

Although Jisoo started performing at the bar three months ago, the design of the place still amazed her. Jisoo was pulled out of her musings when a piece of chicken was poking her lips. Jennie babying her would always be one of Jisoo's favorite things, Jisoo thought as she smiled while eating.

"Chu, I'll be at the studio tomorrow, okay?" Jennie reminded Jisoo of her schedule and Jisoo nodded. "I'll be bringing somebody to film me, you know, a behind-the-scenes kind of filming." Jennie whispered, and Jisoo raised her eyebrows quizzically.

Jisoo removed her head from Jennie's shoulder and faced her friend.

"What? How many people will be filming? Yah, Jendeuk! How come you decided to _just_ tell me this?" Jisoo glared at Jennie. 

Chaeyoung couldn't help but laugh at Jisoo's reaction, the girl was always so strict when it was about the studio. 

Jennie gave Jisoo a pout and Jisoo immediately looked away, fully knowing that she wouldn't be able to resist Jennie's pouts. Jennie cupped Jisoo's cheeks to make Jisoo face her, with her pout in full effect. Jisoo's glare softened and Jisoo gave out a big sigh. Jennie giggled at her bestfriend's reaction.

"Just one person, Chu! I know you're tight-up about extra people in the studio."

"That's because extra people are unnecessary and would always find a way to damage the equipment! Ninety-nine percent of the time!" Okay, that was an exaggeration, but Jisoo was trying to prove a point. 

"Just one! She started as my photographer for the EP cover and when I knew she did filming too, I got her to film me too."

A pause.

"You'll release a music video, then?" Jisoo asked, digesting the new piece of information. 

"Boss said to observe how the EP fares. If it's promising, then we'll release a music video for the title track. He gave the go signal to start filiming." Jennie explained.

Chaeyoung let out an excited squeal and Jennie gave Chaeyoung her gummy smile. 

"Yah, the things I do for you, Jendeuk." Jisoo grumbled, wincing at the thought of a new person at her studio.

Technically, it wasn't hers– Jisoo was a sound engineer at YG, has been since she graduated from college, but Jisoo manned the largest recording studio at YG and her opinion was held in high regard; so Jisoo was a pretty big deal at YG. The three finished another plate of chicken fingers and after Jisoo and Chaeyoung finished their shared bucket of beer, they decided to call it a night. 

"Rosie, drive safely, okay? Chu, I'll be there around one in the afternoon, you want me to go earlier and bring you lunch?" Jennie asked, as the duo brought Jennie to her car.

Jisoo nodded in agreement. "Bring me an iced americano too. Drive safe, Jen. Text me when you reach home."

Jisoo and Chaeyoung took turns in hugging Jennie goodbye before they went to Chaeyoung's car. 

"Don't stress too much, Jis. Tomorrow will be fine." Chaeyoung said, as she and Jisoo packed their instruments in the baggage compartment of Chaeyoung's car. Jisoo let out a frustrated scream and Chaeyoung simply laughed at Jisoo. 

—

Lisa was excited. This would be her first time in filiming for music videos; sure, she filmed _music videos_ when she was in college but this time this would be the real deal, and she'd get to film a rising local singer. It had been nearly two years since she graduated from college and around a year since she started to do photography and film as her main job. Weddings, baptisms, and birthday parties were the regular gigs Lisa scored, so the music industry was a new one for Lisa, and hopefully this gig would open doors to more opportunities in the industry. She checked her equipment– tripods, glider, stabilizer, camera, extra battery, extra memory card, laptop, headphones.

She started the engine of her car and let out a small squeal in excitement. She reached YG Studios thirty minutes ahead of their scheduled time. It was a three-story building, with glass windows spanning from top to bottom. _Neat_ , Lisa thought. She checked Jennie's text: Jennie said she would be at studio 2A, so Lisa decided to set-up her equipment ahead of time. 

The first floor was surprisingly not part of the recording studio but was rented out to various radio stations, with various artists and hosts in different rooms.

_Cool, cool, cool._

Near the elevator was the building's canteen, with rows of plastic tables and seats. She saw Jennie backhugging another girl who was lining up. Lisa waved when Jennie saw her, and motioned to Jennie that she'll be upstairs and Jennie nodded in acknowledgment, not moving her cheeks from the other girl's shoulder. 

The room was hard to miss, with a big Studio 2A sign in bold letters at the end of the hallway, opposite of the elevator. There were five studios in total, with 2E and 2D nearest the elevator, facing each other. As Lisa walked along the hallway, she figured that 2E and 2D were the smallest studios, with 2C and 2B being bigger, judging by the length of the rooms Lisa needed to walk past by. She then understood that 2A was the biggest. Lisa knocked on the door before opening it.

"Back already? I thought you were going down to meet Jennie for lunch." A voice greeted Lisa as she opened the door.

She looked for the source of the voice and found a head ducking under the sound controls. 

"Hi? I'm Lisa. I'm here to shoot Jennie's recroding." Lisa said, and the head quickly stood up, revealing a face and body that went with the head. 

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were somebody else. Ha! Welcome, welcome. Jennie's still downstairs with Jisoo, uh, you need help with your equipment? I'm Jin, an audio technician here at YG." Jin, quickly went in front of Lisa and offered his hand.

Lisa gave a firm handshake and a bright smile. 

Lisa scoped the room and placed her equipment at the far end, where a couch and a few bags were placed. Jin chuckled to himself and gave Lisa a small tour of the studio. 

"Quick tour! Okay, so, we're in the control room. It's where Jisoo and I will work. You can film from here, I guess. Over there is the live room, where Jennie will sing." Jin gestured to the room with microphones and instruments on the opposite side of the glass. "Do you see those doors at the side of the live room? Those are isolation booths. For recording the loud instruments, or whatever Jisoo decides." Lisa nodded, eyeing the room for good angles.

Both the floors and walls have a smooth wooden finish, with a big carpet covering the floor at the live room. The lights were soft yellow, so the entire vibe from the room was warm. Lisa could work with this. She eyed the lights, maybe she could toy with them later on. 

"So, it's cool for me to set up my equipment here?" Lisa asked.

Jin hummed in response, his attention diverted to the sound controls. 

"Yeah, Jisoo gave me a heads up that there'll be some filming today. Don't film us, okay? I'm camera shy." Jin joked and Lisa let out a small chuckle. "Do you need help with that?" Jin asked again, gesturing to the equipment Lisa brought. 

"No it's okay. You do your thing, I'm still figuring out the angles. I'll probably move the equipment a lot so just don't mind me." Lisa said and she noticed Jin wince at her words.

Ignoring Jin's reaction, Lisa started to walk around the control room with her camera.

Being totally immersed in her work, and looking only at the camera's screen, Lisa didn't notice the door open. Lisa was walking backwards, figuring out the how she could capture a wide frame, when her back bumped into something, someone.

"Hey!" Lisa heard a raspy voice exclaim, and Lisa immediately turned to face the body she bumped into. It was the girl Jennie was backhugging in the canteen earlier. Clad in a sweatshirt smartly tucked into her faded jeans, white sneakers, with a baseball cap to top her look, she looked like a typical soft-girl-next-door. Lisa was surprised that this was Jennie's type, she thought Jennie would go for someone more... _flowery_? Lisa scoffed at her thoughts, shrugging them off.

"Sorry about that. I'm Lisa. Jennie's-" 

"Film guy, yeah she told me about it. Hi, Jisoo. Sound engineer, uh, I record the audio with Jin." Jisoo explained. She fixed her baseball cap and took a seat in the swivel chair behind the sound controls. 

"So this is the control room, you can film here, but try to be silent. Once we get a good recording of the songs, you can film in the live room. Is that okay?" Jisoo asked Lisa and Lisa could only nod at Jisoo's strictness.

"Chu! You promised you'd be nice." Jennie entered the room, pouting at Jisoo.

Jisoo rolled her eyes at her friend and swerved to face the controls. 

"Lisa hey, did you wait long?" Jennie greeted Lisa with a hug and Lisa shook her head.

"No, I was just early. So I decided to scope the room first." Lisa said. Jennie nodded and whispered something to Jisoo before making her way to the live room. 

The recording started, with Jennie singing in the live room, Jisoo and Jin busy with the controls, and Lisa moving about getting the shots in line with the agreed concept for Jennie's video.

"Jen, can we do the second verse on a lower pitch?" Jisoo asked and Jennie gave her a thumbs up.

When Jisoo started the music, Lisa tried to do a pan shoot, failing to notice the wires on the floor. Lisa was free falling onto the sound controls and before she could grasp onto anything, Jisoo immediately stood up and caught Lisa's limbs. Jin couldn't help but laugh, both on Lisa's embarrasment and Jisoo's frustration. 

"Careful please!" Jisoo exclaimed, with her eyes glaring at Lisa. Lisa mumbled an apology before getting back on her two feet.

The recording continued with Lisa noticing Jisoo grunting everytime Lisa would move from one position to the next. Lisa rolled her eyes at Jisoo's reactions, choosing to ignore the girl and focus on her work. They were around two hours into the recording when somebody called the studio. Jisoo declared breaktime and the other three visibly exhaled. Snacks were delivered to the studio and Jisoo placed them on the coffee table near the couch at the far end of the room. 

"Lisa, do you want snacks?" Jisoo asked Lisa, smiling at Lisa for the first time since they met.

Lisa was momentarily stunned but quickly got her bearings and nodded, making her way towards the table.

"Okay, the canteen is on the first floor you can buy snacks there." Jisoo snickered, causing Jennie to slap Jisoo's arm.

Jisoo let out a laugh that would've been cute to Lisa's ears if not for the fact that Jisoo was playing her. Lisa pouted and crossed her arms.

"I'm just joking, here, get your cheeseburger and fries." Jisoo said, motioning to the food on the table.

Lisa carefully placed her camera in its case after removing the battery and memory card, replacing both with the spares she brought before making her way to the food. 

Lisa thoroughly enjoyed her food, realizing that she forgoed eating lunch earlier. She observed Jisoo, Jennie, and Jin interacting throughout the break. They were completely comfortable with each other, with Jennie clinging on to Jisoo throughout the break. Jisoo was warming up to Lisa, and Lisa was starting to think that Jisoo was a nice person.

"Mm, okay breaktime's over. Lisa, that'll five dollars." Jisoo said seriously, opening her palm out to Lisa.

Lisa choked on her coke and hastily reached for her wallet at the back of her pocket. She heard Jisoo's chuckle and when she looked at Jisoo again, she could see the smirk on her face. 

"Hnnnng." Lisa groaned, who said Jisoo was a nice person? _Definitely not me_ , Lisa thought in exasperation. 

"Chu, stop picking on Lisa. Come on let's go wrap this recording." Jennie shot Jisoo a glare. She stood up and made her way to the live room. "Lis, I think it's okay for you to film inside the live room?" Jennie shot Jisoo a questioning look and Jisoo nodded.

"Yeah the recordings are clean, so you can do a run through of your songs now with Lisa filiming in the live room." Jisoo said, making her way back to the controls. "Yah, Lisa, don't go bumping into anything inside." Jisoo warned, and Lisa shot Jisoo a sly smile. 

—

Chaeyoung was busy eating her apples when she heard the main door unlock. Chaeyoung shouted from the kitchen, notifying the new arrivals of her presence. She couldn't hear it yet, but she could feel Jisoo's bad mood from her seat. Reading Jisoo's moods was a skill Chaeyoung acquired after being by Jisoo's side for the past six years, with two years (and counting) as her roommate.

Jisoo stumbled on their current house one drunken night three years ago, after celebrating her official contract signing with YG Studios as one of the new sound engineers. The cab that picked her up from the restobar uptown took a few wrong turns and dropped Jisoo in front of the house which clearly wasn't Jennie's. Instead of calling Jennie for rescue, the then-drunk Jisoo crouched down by flower bushes that lined the gate, and started pulling out the weeds and begun singing to herself. The house's inhabitant woke up to Jisoo's singing and decided to look at the voice's owner. The owner of the house, a grandmother in her early sixties, was amused (Chaeyoung would beg to differ, she'd insist that the grandmother felt pity for the drunk girl) and talked with Jisoo, thoroughly enjoying Jisoo's incessant talking. After assessing that the drunken girl was not a threat and was just that– a drunk girl; the old lady ushered Jisoo in when all the weeds were plucked out. The house was, in fact, up for rent since grandmother would leave for the province in a month's time. With Jisoo on a roll on her drunk decisions, she struck a deal with the grandmother to rent the house to her.

Jisoo was still about to graduate from college– just seven days shy from her graduation, so her belongings were still at the university dormitory where she stayed during her four years in college. The grandmother's house was just the perfect walking distance from YG Studios, perfect for Jisoo who didn't have a car. When Chaeyoung graduated a year after, she roomed-in with Jisoo since Jisoo's then-roomate just left and the extra bedroom wasn't going to help Jisoo pay the bills. That, and they planned on converting the basement to their music room.

_Woah, time surely whizzed by_ , Chaeyoung thought, surpsied by how fast everything happened.

The past years after college were a blur, with her working as an instructor at the university and her gigs with Jisoo as Chaesoo. Chaeyoung enjoyed every moment of her life, with music and friends– Jisoo and Jennie were more than enough for her plate. As if her thoughts on Jennie summoned the live being, Jennie appeared in Chaeyoung's line of sight and was approaching her with a pout (which was probably caused by Jisoo). 

"That little shit did it on purpose! Agh!" Jisoo's grumbles could be heard from the living room.

Chaeyoung shot Jennie a questioning look and Jennie rolled her eyes in response, as if saying that whatever Jisoo was stressing about wasn't worth their time.

Jennie strutted to Chaeyoung and engulfed her in a bear hug. "I swear to god Jisoo's getting on my nerves." Jennie mumbled into Chaeyoung's neck. 

Ignoring the goosebumps Jennie's breaths caused, Chaeyoung casually held Jennie's arms that encircled her torso in place. Chaeyoung let out a hum in response, knowing that Jennie didn't really need her to talk, she just wanted to hug. When Jisoo entered the kitchen, she made a beeline for the bowl of apples in front of Chaeyoung, helping herself to a slice. 

"Yah, Jis! At least wash your hands, maybe?" Chaeyoung exclaimed, grabbing the bowl of apples with one hand while maintaining her other hand on Jennie's arm.

Jisoo gave out a small sorry before making her way to the sink. After washing, Jisoo sat across Chaeyoung and made another attempt to grab the bowl of apples. This time, Chaeyoung allowed it. 

"So Jen here brought someone to film her while we were recording earlier. I'm really happy for you Jen, with a possible music video coming, I am! But fuck, Lisa–" Jisoo started to rant. 

"Oh, someone's fiesty." Chaeyoung commented, earning a chuckle from Jennie and a glare from Jisoo. 

"I told you to be nice, Chu. What did you do? You kept on picking on poor Lisa!" Jennie said, making a face at Jisoo while at the same time tightening her hug around Chaeyoung.

If Jennie wasn't being clingy to Jisoo, then she'd be clinging on to Chaeyoung. Her usual show of affection would depend on how stressed she was, and, judging by tonight's hugs, Jennie was _very_ stressed with what happened earlier. 

"Oh boo, she won't die from a few pranks. The equipment on the other hand! Oh god, the equipment. Chaeng, the lanky excuse of limbs kept on bumping against the equipment in the live room!" Jisoo cluctched her heart, as if she was in real pain, and began to shake her head as she kept on talking about the equipment.

Chaeyoung couldn't help but roll her eyes at Jisoo's dramatics. Deciding that her roomate was not in real distress, Chaeyoung turned her attention to Jennie. 

"Mm, Jen have you guys eaten yet? How was _your_ day?" 

"My day was _great_ , Rosie! It would have been better if someone wasn't being a bitch!" Jennie replied, and the two laughed at Jisoo's mumbling.

Jisoo would've continued to rant if not for Dalgom, Jisoo's white Maltese, who came running to Jisoo. To continue with her drama, Jisoo laid down on the floor and cuddled with Dalgom. Jennie gave Chaeyoung one last squeeze before letting go of the blonde.

"How about we make kimchi fried rice for dinner?" Jennie suggested. Chaeyoung immediately agreed, because if there was one food in the world that would make Jisoo's foul mood better, it would have to be Jennie's kimchi fried rice.

Jisoo agreed with the suggestion too, if the laugh from the floor was any indication. 

"Will you teach me how to play the guitar after dinner?" Jennie asked Chaeyoung with puppy eyes. Chaeyoung nodded, they started having tutorial sessions since Jennie expressed that she wanted to learn how to play.

They were still at the basics, with reading and positiong of various chords. The two were momentarily lost in their own world, being pulled out by Jisoo's voice below.

"Will you two stop flirting, let's go back to the problem of the day. It start's with an L and ends with an A, isn't that right, Dalgomie?" Jisoo whined, and the two ignored their friend and chose to make dinner.

It was a Monday, and Jisoo felt great. Her two closest friends bought buttered chicken for dinner last night, and they ended up having an hour-long jamming session before Jennie decided to go home. That, and Jisoo woke to her beloved dog snaking his way into her arms, demanding for his morning snuggles. 

"Good morning, my king." Jisoo kissed Dalgom on the head before giving him a tight hug. She then proceeded to stretch from the sheets, letting all of her stress from last week go away along with the tension in her muscles.

Contented with the affection his owner gave him, Dalgom scurried away from Jisoo and patiently stood by the door. Smiling at Dalgom, Jisoo opened the door for her baby and went to the kitchen to feed him, and to prepare something for her and Chaeyoung. Jisoo glanced at the wallclock in the living room; it was seven in the morning. Chaeyoung would probably be up in thirty minutes, which gave Jisoo ample time to make breakfast. 

Absentmindedly, Jisoo prepared eggs, bread and milk on the counter, and pulled out a pack of bacon from the freezer. She began cooking on autopilot, with her mind thinking about her schedule for today. A boy band was scheduled to record their album in the morning, then a lunch meeting with Yang, her boss, after. Jisoo cleared her afternoon from anymore recordings so she could review Jennie's upcoming EP and a few of her backlogs from last week's recordings. Overall, it was going to be a busy day and Jisoo was excited to work. 

_Today, there'll be no extra people in the studio. No lanky limbs hitting the precious equipment-_ Jisoo's train of thought were stopped by the notifications sounding from her phone. She peered on the lit screen, it was a message from Jennie's manager, Kwon. Jisoo transferred the french toast she was making from the pan to the plates she set and placed the bacon onto the frying pan. As the pork sizzled, Jisoo used the waiting time to read on Kwon's message.

[Manager Kwon; 7:21 AM] Good morning, Jisoo. Would it be okay if we would do a quick shoot at the studio? Just squeeze us in whenever it'll be okay with your schedule. No technicals needed, we'll just shoot some scenes that were overlooked last Saturday. We'll still pay by the hour, thank you.

Jisoo groaned, staring at the golden brown sides of the bacon as if it were the meat's fault Kwon texted her. Jennie was still probably asleep, and had no idea about this since she was with Jisoo and Chaeyoung hours before. If they were going to shoot some scenes, it would mean that Lisa would be in her studio again. Jisoo pressed the meat forcibly with her spatula in annoyance. 

"Unnie, it's _such_ a good morning, don't kill the meat _again_." Chaeyoung whined.

Startled by Chaeyoung's presence, Jisoo grinned sheepishly at her roomate at transferred the meat onto a plate. Jisoo placed their food on the counter where Chaeyoung was already waiting expectantly for the food. 

"Good morning, Chaeyoung. Let's just enjoy breakfast, no mention of any Lisa whatsoever." Jisoo said, as calmly as possible. Chaeyoung shrugged, not wanting to dig deeper as why Jisoo was talking about Jennie's videographer early on a Monday morning.

No, Chaeyoung wanted to dig into her breakfast.

_Food first._

—

Lisa was definitely enjoying pissing Jisoo off. The sound engineer's reactions were over-the-top. Jisoo would curse, shake her head, and scrunch her nose and Lisa was nowhere harming any of the equipment.

Lisa had been sorting out her videos yesterday and made a short clip to present to Jennie and Kwon. Lisa emailed them the link to the videos as soon as she was done, not expecting a reply on a Sunday but she was pleasantly surprised when Kwon responded to her a few hours after. When he informed her that they managed to squeeze a short schedule at the recording studio today, Lisa agreed immediately. 

It was currently four in the afternoon, and they were a mere ten minutes into shooting. Lisa gave Jisoo a timetable that was roughly an hour, and seeing Jisoo sulking at the couch constantly looking at the digital clock attached to the wall made Lisa chuckle to herself. 

_They are children_ , Jennie thought, as she observed how Jisoo and Lisa interacted.

Jennie started working with Lisa two weeks earlier when they did her photoshoot for her EP and Lisa was very professional with her and Kwon. Lisa was strict when it came to her work, always punctual both with the shoots and the edits– early, even. Aside from being punctual, her work was _good_. Concepts by Jennie and Kwon would be incorporated in the pictures up to the minute details in the raw files and when Lisa would send the edits, it was even better. So really, Jennie was bemused by how the events have played out when she introduced Lisa to Jisoo. 

_Jisoo, this bitch_. Jennie's eye muscles had an extreme workout today, with the number of times they kept on rolling in response to Jisoo's antics. If there was anything Jisoo was passionate about, it was certainly music. From brainstorming for lyrics to composing to ultimately performing, it was where Jisoo was meant for. Jennie wasn't even surprised when her bestfriend scored a job right before she graduated because Jisoo was _that_ good. When it came to the studio, Jisoo held a tight ship _but_ she was never this strict. Jisoo valued respect over everything else, and Jennie witnessed Jisoo getting frustrated about unrowdy clients and guests– those who actually damaged company property, not like Lisa who wasn't damaging anything at all, and still Jisoo would be calm in conveying her reprimands. So when Jisoo went all whiny about Lisa last Saturday, Jennie shrugged it off, maybe Jisoo was ovulating and her hormones were temporarily out of wack; but today was already Monday (and Jennie was sure Jisoo was back to her normal goofy self yesterday) and she _still_ was extra irked by Lisa. 

So yes, they were like children in the playground with Lisa enjoying teasing Jisoo for her reactions and Jisoo continuing to give the said reactions. An endless cycle, really. Jennie glared at Jisoo, and although Jisoo was whining, her eyes were crinkling. _Is she enjoyilng this too?_ Jennie thought, which made her groan even more. All these thoughts on Lisa and Jisoo was giving the singer a headache. 

The shoot ended after an hour, complying with Lisa's timetable much to the relief of Jennie, and disappointment of Lisa (she enjoyed pestering Jisoo way too much for an acquaintance). 

"Ohh, Olympus is having a flash sale. Up to seventy percent off on all their lenses." Jisoo said to no one in particular, with her eyes glued to her phone.

Lisa's head quickly shot up in attention and she dashed her way to Jisoo, hovering over the latter's head just to what she was reading. 

"Really? Amazing! Let me see. I've beein eyeing their 25mm 1:1.2 lens for a while now, _agh_ , let me see!" Lisa was struggling to see the screen, with Jisoo constantly moving her head to cover it.

"Yah, the sale is in selected stores in Germany." Jisoo said with a flat tone.

Lisa shrieked in frustration and Jisoo cackled.

"You're too easy to fool, Lisa." Jisoo smirked, earning a full on pout from Lisa. 

For the nth time in the past hour, Jennie rolled her eyes.

It was Friday, and Lisa could feel the air conditioning's coldness seeping into her skin, an expected happening if one would stay still for more than five hours. Lisa was at her favorite coffee shop which doubled as her second workplace. She had a preferred table beside the bookshelf that effectively shielded her from the daylight that would shine on the glass windows at the store's front. Lisa would work at the cafe whenever she'd have a client meet-up. It was perfect for her, really. She'd be hours early, and would spend the time editing her deliverables. So when the client would arrive, they wouldn't have to wait for her; and if the client would be late, it would be okay since she'd still be spending time working.

Today's client meet-up was with Jennie, together with her manager Kwon. Lisa enjoyed the time she spent with the singer, and enjoyed the different set-up of shooting for an EP. It was fun, and Lisa managed to get inside the world of music. She especially enjoyed shooting at the studio, and pestering Jennie's girlfriend was an added bonus. 

Just as she finished burning Jennie's files onto the CD she prepared, Lisa received a text from Kwon that they arrived. Lisa got up from her seat, fixed her glasses that were falling off the bridge of her nose and looked around for the two.

The meeting went by smoothly, with Kwon and Jennie giving Lisa praises on her edits. Lisa took her time in explaining representative works and answering Jennie's questions. When it came to the video edit, it was Kwon and Lisa who did most of the talking, with Jennie listening intently. The meeting ended pleasantly, with Kwon paying Lisa on the agreed fee and with a promise that if they'd do another music video, he'd be sure to contact Lisa. Jennie could only nod enthusiastically at her manager, excited about her future. Kwon went ahead of the two girls, saying that he needed to buy dinner for his wife, leaving Jennie with Lisa at the cafe.

"Speaking of dinner, are you hungry, Jen?" Lisa asked as she was fixing her stuff.

It was around seven in the evening and the chessecake Lisa had earlier could only do so much for her stomach. Jennie nodded, and the two girls made their way to a nearby restaurant. 

"Ah, let me pay for dinner." Lisa insisted, when she saw Jennie trying to get her wallet. "After all, you guys just gave me money good enough to last me for about a month." Lisa added in jest, Jennie laughed, and agreed to let Lisa pay for their dinner. 

"Okay, but in exchange, let me treat you to a bottle of beer." Jennie replied with her mind far off away scheming.

Lisa was surprised at Jennie's invitation. Lisa thought for a bit, she had no more backlogs for her remaining clients, and her schedule tomorrow was for a birthday party that would start at six in the evening– so even if she'd be wasted tonight, she wouldn't be late for her job. Lisa gave Jennie a smile. 

"Yeah? Where do you wanna drink?" Lisa asked.

She could see the twinkle in Jennie's eyes. Ignoring the uneasy feeling of suspicion, Lisa casually named a few bars nearby. Jennie shook her head at Lisa's suggestions.

"Nah, let's go to Yang's. Their food there is great too."

Lisa laughed. "But Jen, we just ate." Lisa paused for a moment, piecing two and two together. "Yang's, that live restobar down south? I've always wondered if that place was connected with YG Studios."

"He's a vain man, that YG. Puts his name in everything, but yeah, to answer your question he owns both the recording studio and the restobar. His knack for business makes up for his face." Jennie shrugged, and Lisa belted out a louder laugh at how casually the singer was insulting the bigshot.

Lisa agreed to go to Yang's, and they went separately, with both of them bringing their cars to the venue. 

When they arrived, the bouncer shot Jennie a nod, a clear indication that Jennie was a regular patron (color Lisa impressed!). Lisa followed Jennie as they made their way behind the bar and to a reserved table.

"But Jen, this table's reserved?" Lisa asked Jennie, who casually slid into the couch, ignoring the reserved sign in bold letters ontop of the table.

Quickly, a waiter got the sign and greeted Jennie and Lisa.

"They just finished dinner, Jen. They're currently getting their instruments from Chaeng's car. Do you want something? I'll just put it on their tab." Jennie winked at Lisa and motioned for the girl to sit beside her.

"Can my friend have a menu, please? I'll have a bucket of beer and a side of onion rings please." Jennie said, smiling at the waiter. 

Lisa shook her head, signalling that she didn't need the menu. "I'll just get beer from the bucket Jennie ordered. Thank you."

The waiter nodded and left the two girls. 

"So, this place is neat. It's my first time here." Lisa said, eyeing the place.

She fiddled with her point-and-shoot camera, trying it out on Jennie.

Lisa had a tendency to take her small cameras with her when she'd go out, wanting to document everything but not wanting the hassle of her carrying her big equipment. Jennie posed for Lisa gamely, with the two enjoying their mini photoshoot session. Their session ended when the waiter came back with their order. Lisa placed her camera on the table and popped two bottles, one for her and one for Jennie. 

"The waiter mentioned a certain they? Who are they? I might as well get to know who'll be paying for my beer." Lisa asked. 

The voices around the room lowered in volume as the ringing of the microphone from the stage could be heard. Lisa shifted her gaze towards the stage. A pretty blonde in a flowery dress carrying an acoustic guitar was adjusting the microphone, and another girl was positioning her mic as well. The second girl was clad in a crop top and jogging pants, casually sitting ontop of a beatbox drum. Lisa squinted her eyes to see the drummer's face, but she was still looking down and her baseball cap covered the mystery girl's face. Although the baseball cap looked familiar, Lisa couldn't point her finger on who owned it.

"That's them." Jennie said, a smirk forming on her face as she saw Lisa eye the performers on stage. "Don't even think about making a move on the blonde though, she's mine." Jennie joked, but Lisa could feel the threat nonetheless.

Confused, Lisa directed her gaze at Jennie. "Eh? I thought Jisoo was your girlfriend?" 

Jennie laughed, shaking her head. "No, no, no. Jisoo and I go way back, and as much as I love her, I wouldn't date her."

Lisa didn't know what to do with this piece of information. She was stuck up on the thought that Jennie and Jisoo weren't dating that she lagged a bit in piecing two-and-two. 

"Eh, so the girl on the drums... is Jisoo?" Lisa whispered, and as if Jisoo could hear her, Jisoo looked up and shot a smile in their direction (probably directed at Jennie, but the smile was there and _oh wow, was her smile always that pretty_?). 

"Good evening everyone, I see we have our regulars here tonight and some new faces. Welcome! Welcome to Yang's, I am Rosie-" Chaeyoung started their opening speech.

"-and I am Jisoo." Jisoo quipped, still smiling as she addressed the crowd.

Jisoo could see that Jennie was there at their usual seat, and a blonde was with her, but Jisoo couldn't make out who it was, with the blond's face being shadowed by her glasses and bangs. 

"And together we are Chaesoo. We'll be singing a few songs to accompany you guys tonight, we hope you enjoy! If you guys have any special requests, feel free to give it to any of the waiters." Chaeyoung continued.

She locked eyes with Jisoo, and on cue, Jisoo started percussing the drums, setting the beat for their first song. 

_Send me your location  
Let's focus on communicatin' 'cause  
I just need the time and place to come through  
(A place to come through)_

The duo liked to rearrange songs, equally sharing the lines on their covers and playing to their strengths in terms of their voice range. Not that YG would readily admit, but the place was always packed when Chaesoo performed on Fridays, clearly building a steady fanbase. Chaeyoung and Jisoo were well aware of this, and they planned to launch their official youtube channel soon. For now, they were happy to perform regularly in front of a small crowd. 

Jennie felt giddy seeing Lisa stare wide-open at the performers. Judging from the angle of her head, Lisa was more fixated on Jisoo than Chaeyoung. Jennie didn't bother to talk to Lisa, opting to enjoy at how her photographer was gawking at her friend. 

_Maybe after this, they'd stop bickering and my life would be peaceful._

Jennie intentionally brought Lisa to Jisoo's gig for them to meet outside work, in hopes that they'd get past all the needless banter. Jennie was planning ahead, since it was decided that Lisa would be her future videographer if the opportunity would present itself and Jisoo would always be a part of her career (and life, really, Jisoo _is_ her bestfriend). The two meeting again would be inevitable.

"They're really good. Wow." Lisa squeaked out after the duo finished their set.

She realized that she was still holding her first bottle of beer, with her hand wet from the bottle's condensation; her other hand was gripping her camera tightly. Jennie nodded in response to Lisa's statement.

Jennie held her arms in the air, making big waves to get Chaeyoung and Jisoo's attention; which was unnecessary, really, since Jennie was sitting at their designated table. Jisoo was all smiles until she recognized that the blonde that Jennie brought along with was Lisa. Lisa, with her glasses on and her plaid polo shirt topped with a bonnet, quickly stood up and greeted Chaeyoung - after she send a wink in Jisoo's direction. 

"Hi! I'm Lisa, Jennie's photographer. Rosie, right? Jennie's girlfriend?" Lisa enthusiastically greeted Chaeyoung, offering her hand.

The other three girls eyes widened at Lisa's statement. Jennie's face was all red, Chaeyoung shot Lisa a quizzical look, and Jisoo couldn't help but let out a loud laugh. Jennie elbowed Lisa in the side, and Chaeyoung grinned sheepishly, accepting Lisa's handshake.

"Just call me Chaeyoung. Or Chaeng, really. Rosie's just a stage name." Chaeyoung offered. "Jen... Isn't my girlfriend?" It was like Chaeyoung was unsure about her statement, shyly looking away from Jennie. 

"Not yet, anyway. Yah, Lisa, sit down already." Jisoo smirked, as she and Chaeyoung sat opposite of Jennie and Lisa.

Dropping the matter of Jennie's lovelife, Lisa found Chaeyoung pleasant to talk to, and Jisoo was surprisingly more easy on her tonight. They talked and talked, now halfway through their second bucket of beer and a plate of chicken fingers. Lisa was definitely having a good time. 

"So yeah, the youtube channel will be up probably by next week? We've been busy recently so we kept holding it off. The plan is to upload covers and if we get a good number of subscribers we'll do our original songs." Chaeyoung explained to Lisa, who was curious about the duo. 

"Speaking of being busy, I still have an exam to give tomorrow morning." Chaeyoung groaned, realizing that it was nearing midnight. 

"You wanna go ahead, Chaeng? It's okay." Jisoo said to her roommate.

Chaeyoung shot Jisoo a smile, but frowned afterwards.

"Yeah, but Jennie's tired too." Chaeyoung stuck out her tongue at Jennie, who she caught yawning. "Who'll drive you back to our place?" 

"I'll give Jisoo a lift." Lisa casually said, eyeing the unopened bottles left in the bucket.

Lisa locked eyes with Jisoo, who smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'll just hitch with the monkey after we finish the beer. I'll be home before you know it." Jisoo said, patting Chaeyoung on the head.

Jennie beamed at this, and sealed the conversation by dragging Chaeyoung out. 

"Finally! Those two getting along would bring world peace!" Jennie said, once they were out of earshot. 

Back at the table, Lisa and Jisoo were continuing their conversation.

Lisa, Jisoo learned, was acutally from Thailand. Lisa moved when she started college, with the hopes of making a name for herself in a place where her family didn't have any connections. 

_Touche,_ Jisoo thought.

She couldn't help but admire how brave Lisa was. A bit reckless, but brave nonetheless.

"This gig with Jennie was really fun. I learned a lot about the music industry, and it would have been perfect if it wasn't for this tight-up sound engineer–" Lisa was cut short by Jisoo flicking dews of beer onto her face. 

"Yah, Lisa!" Jisoo chuckled at Lisa, fake-glaring at her. "The equipment is expensive, you know? You legs kept on hitting everything." Jisoo was whining again, and Lisa couldn't help but laugh. 

"Psh, they weren't _actually_ hitting the equipment. You were just being a big baby." Lisa fired back, and she was replied with a playful kick to her legs under the table. "You're really violent for a small girl." Lisa added, and Jisoo's glare intensified.

Lisa played it off by laughing, which caused Jisoo to laugh as well. Absentmindedly, Lisa took her point-and-shoot camera and took a snap of Jisoo laughing. 

"Hey! Let me see. Did I look good?" Jisoo stood up from her seat and scooted next to Lisa, grabbing the camera from the younger girl's hands. Lisa decided not to reply and just watched Jisoo as she was staring at her picture.

"Ohh, your shot was good. Do you mind?" Jisoo asked, as she hovered on the buttons, waiting for Lisa's permission before she'd explore Lisa's pictures.

Lisa gave her a nod, signaling Jisoo to go ahead in viewing the pictures on the camera. 

"Hey, you shot while we were performing earlier! Oh, can I get a copy? Maybe we could use it for our channel." Jisoo asked, slightly pouting at Lisa. 

"Eh? Why are you trying to be cute? Of course I'll send you a copy, just give me your contact details." Lisa shrugged, handing Jisoo her phone.

Jisoo's eyes turned playful at Lisa's statement."So you find me cute huh?"

Lisa rolled her eyes at Jisoo's question.

"I said. Try. You're _trying_ to be cute. Never said _you're_ cute." Lisa rebutted, sticking out her tongue.

Jisoo ignored Lisa's response, busy typing away her contact details on Lisa's phone. The DJ started playing, which drowned out their conversation. Lisa grabbed her camera from Jisoo and slipped it into her fanny bag, together with her phone. She stood up, her hand inviting Jisoo to stand up as well. 

"Dance with me!" Lisa shouted to be heard. Jisoo looked at their empty bottles, and secured her belongings as well before taking Lisa's hand.

"One song, and then we're going home. I told Chaeng I'll be home soon." Jisoo shouted back, and Lisa just grinned in response.

They danced for an hour. 

"Okay come on, I'm taking you home." Lisa said, catching her breath as the DJ started to play something more mellow and less loud. Jisoo nodded in response, busy catching her breath as well. All the alcohol they drank earlier evaporated with their sweat. The two were just high from dancing. 

Lisa stopped in front of a bungalow, fenced with well-groomed flower bushes. It was a small home, perfect for a small family, or for two roomates, really. The light on the porch was still turned on, probably left on by Chaeyoung for Jisoo's arrival. 

"So this is me. Thanks for the ride, Lisa. You take care on your way home." Jisoo said, as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

She opened her door, and gave Lisa a wave before making her way into the house. Lisa was still smiling when she realized that she hadn't said anything in response. Immediately, she unbuckled her belt and stood outside her car. 

"Goodnight, Jisoo!" Lisa shouted, waving too enthusiastically for anyone at one in the morning.

Jisoo immediately turned her head back at Lisa, and shot the former with a glare, signlaling Lisa to shut up. Lisa laughed, and went back in her car. After she saw Jisoo go inside the house, she drove off. 

—

It was a slow day Tuesday for Lisa, she just finished her edits from her latest gig, and was updating her social media platform when she received a text from Jennie.

[Jennie 10:03 AM] Hi, Lisa! I left something for you back at YG Studios. It's with Jisoo, since I'll be out of town for a few gigs in a while. Just pick it up whenever you're free. Enjoy your day. x

Excited to have some other thing to do, Lisa gave her online site a quick update before making her way to YG Studios.

When she arrived at the studio, she could make out Jisoo wearing her work face, listening intently to whoever was recording in the live room. Before she could knock on the door, Jin opened it. 

"Hey, Lisa! It's been a while. Jennie's not here though." Jin said, shifting to the side so Lisa could enter.

Jisoo was surprised at Lisa's presence. She was planning to text Lisa about Jennie's gift later, when she'd finish with her morning's recordings. 

"Can you wait a bit? It shouldn't take long." Jisoo asked Lisa from her seat, and Lisa nodded in response.

Lisa made her way to the couch where a middle aged man was sitting, probably the band's manager. Lisa sat down on the opposite end of the couch after greeting the man. This time, it was a rock band that was recording. It took about ten minutes before Jisoo took off her headphones and gave the boys a thumbs up. 

"It's a wrap, boys. Let's record again tomorrow." Jisoo said. She made her way to Lisa and the band's manager. "The recording is going smoothly. Do you want to hear the playback now? Or do you want to go over everything tomorrow, after we finish their whole set?" Jisoo sat beside Lisa but angled her body towards the manager and adressed him. 

"It's okay, let's just go over everything tomorrow. If we'll go over the tracks now, we might be late for their afternoon schedule. I'm sorry we were late this morning." The manager replied, bowing his head. 

"No worries. It's a deal then. We'll record the rest of the set and we'll go over the playbacks as well tomorrow?" Jisoo asked, and the manager confirmed.

He stood up and went to his boys. 

"Thank you, Jisoo. We'll see you tomorrow. Boys, say goodbye." The manager gave Jisoo a final nod before opening the door.

The members bade goodbye to everybody before following their manager. 

Jin did a full body stretch before settling down to work again at the control system, not minding Lisa and Jisoo at the couch.

"Sorry to barge in, Jennie texted me something about a gift?" Lisa asked, grinning at Jisoo.

Not that Jisoo would ask, but Lisa missed bugging the sound engineer. Jisoo stood up and got a hold of her backpack. She reached in and brought out a signed copy of Jennie's EP. 

"Cool! So this is the finished product, huh?"

Lisa studied the EP, it was packaged in a crystal case with Jennie's face as the cover. Lisa flipped the case, and the song list was printed in bold. At the bottom was the fine print, and Lisa was surprised to see Jisoo's name as the assistant producer. 

"Assistand producer Chu... this is you, right? This is what Jennie calls you." Lisa asked for confirmation, and Jisoo ducked her head while muttering a something that sounded like a yes.

Lisa was busy examining the EP in her hands and was brought back to reality when she heard Jisoo's stomach grumble. Lisa laughed at Jisoo's further embarrassment. 

"It's a natural thing to be hungry, you know?" Jisoo playfully shoved Lisa to the side of the couch. "Jin, do you wanna take a break? Let's eat lunch?" Jisoo asked her audio technician.

"Hmm, I wanna finish the band's recordings first. Get me something to-go, please? I'll pay you when you get back." Jin said, his focus not diverting from his work. 

"I'll come with you. Can you guys leave the building? Let's go somewhere else." Lisa said, standing up from the couch as well.

Jisoo and Lisa bade Jin farewell, with Jisoo promising to be back in an hour. 

"Do you have another recording in the afternoon?" Lisa asked as they made their way down.

Jisoo glanced at Lisa, her eyes full of suspicion. "Why? Do you have a plan to kidnap me for the afternoon?" 

"It's not a kidnapping if you'll go willingly, silly." Lisa replied, winking at Jisoo.

Jisoo raised an eyebrow at Lisa. "We're only having lunch together because you have a car and I want to eat the the chicken wings place five blocks from here, dummy. Don't start with any funny ideas." 

"It isn't a date?" Lisa gasped, acting all dramatic, much to Jisoo's amusement.

"Do you want it to be? A date?" Jisoo challenged, and Lisa chuckled. 

"Let's save the date for another time." Lisa casually said, pushing the door open for Jisoo like a true gentleman.

Jisoo bowed playfully at Lisa and Lisa returned the bow as well. The security guard nearby couldn't help but smile at the girls' playfulness. 

On the way to the restaurant, Jisoo got the honor of being in charge of the music, recommending songs to Lisa left and right. Lisa just went along, with whatever Jisoo was saying, taking mental notes to look into the artists that her friend talked about. During lunch, Lisa couldn't help but take various pictures of Jisoo– she was a messy eater and Lisa was sure she could use the photos for a future time in case she needed blackmail material. 

"Stop taking pictures, you monkey. Eat your chicken." Jisoo gruffed, which was an attempt to be scary but the sriracha sauce at the corner of her lips cancelled out whatever scary aura Jisoo was going for. 

"How's the youtube channel, by the way?" Lisa asked while she was munching on a piece of chicken.

"It's going well! I used the picture you shot as our icon by the way. Me and Chaeng were planning to film another cover tonight." Jisoo said enthusiastically, her smile crinkiling her eyes. 

"You want me to shoot your cover?" Lisa offered, taken away by Jisoo's smile. 

"Mmm, I don't think we can afford to hire a professional videographer for our youtube channel." Jisoo laughed. Lisa shook her chicken in front of Jisoo's face.

"Silly. Pay for my dinner and credit me on your video, and we'll have a deal." Lisa said. Jisoo's eyes further disappeared into slits as her smile got wider.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

—

Chaeyoung was surprised when Jisoo brought Lisa home with her. From what she gathered, Lisa went to YG Studios to pick up a physical copy of Jennie's EP and she stuck with Jisoo during the whole afternoon.

_Weird, Jisoo doesn't even allow me or Jennie to stick around if she's recording._

Chaeyoung was certain Jisoo had a scheduled recording at the afternoon, because it was her students who were scheduled to record earlier. She sent a quick text to Jennie, updating her of the current situation at home and of the new development between Jisoo and Lisa. As much as she was curious, Chaeyoung opted to postpone her prying to focus on more important things: the pizza and salad that Lisa and Jisoo brought with them. 

After fighting with Dalgom, Jisoo's dog (much to Jisoo's amusement), Lisa started setting up her equipment in Jisoo and Chaeyoung's basement. As soon as Lisa was out of earshot, Chaeyoung turned her attention to Jisoo.

"So,"

"Don't start with me, Chaeyoung. Lisa's fun to be with." Jisoo grumbled, scrubbing the already clean plate more times than necessary. 

"Dalgom! So, Dalgom, I was gonna say. Huh, unnie, what are _you_ talking about?" Chaeyoung asked in mock surprise at Jisoo's rash statement.

Jisoo was blushing and Chaeyoung was enjoying every moment. Chaeyoung continued to tease her roommate up until Jisoo finished washing the dishes. The way Jisoo was beet red and speechless was worth all the soapbuds in Chaeyoung's hair. 

"Hey, Lis, you okay there? We'll just change into something more appropriate and we'll join you there." Jisoo called out and they could hear a faint "Okay" in response. 

After tuning her guitar, Chaeyoung nodded to Jisoo and Lisa. 

"Okay I'll start recording now. Start whenever you guys are ready." Lisa said, her eyes focused on the screen. She didn't know what they would be playing, Jisoo kept evading her questions earlier. This time, Chaeyoung was the one who started, by strumming on her guitar. Jisoo followed shortly after and began singing. 

_Said I'd never fall, I'd never fall  
I'd never fall, but then I fell for you, mm  
Back against the wall, against the wall  
Against the wall, that's how it felt with you, mm, mm_

Filiming their cover felt intimate to Lisa, with their voices being so close to her compared to when she was seeing them perform at the restobar, and she gulped as she saw Jisoo wink at the camera. 

They did the song twice, with Lisa wanting to get another angle and both girls were happy to oblige.

Currently, Lisa was sitting on a stool in the kithcen with her laptop on the counter. She was editing the videos she got earlier, wanting to give the girls their cover before she went home. Contrary to Jisoo's apprehensions, editing the cover was easy because Lisa had two full videos of different angles at hand. She didn't need to edit the lighting and the audio because the converted music room in the basement alredy had great lighting and acousitcs. 

"Here, our payment for all the work you've done." Jisoo whispered, offering Lisa a mug of hot chocolate.

Lisa grinned at Jisoo, and took a sip before saying her thanks. The two girls sat beside Lisa, watching her edit their video. 

"Wah, Lis, the video looks really great! It sure beats filming from our phone and the cheap phone stand Jisoo bought from the night market." Chaeyoung remarked, after Lisa played the sequence.

Jisoo scoffed at Chaeyoung's remark. 

"You shop at the night market? They say it gets pretty crowded. Never been there." Lisa asked Jisoo.

Jisoo made a face, perhaps recalling an unpleasant memory.

"It was one time. I was on a date and we went to the night market, _for fun._ I don't even like shopping." Jisoo pouted.

Lisa unintentionally mimicked Jisoo's pout, and before she could control herself she replied. "You were on a date, huh? Didn't know I had competition."

Lisa's eyes widened at her sudden response, and recieved a playful punch from Jisoo. Chaeyoung was clapping her hands in amusement at Lisa's bold statement. 

"Oh no, Lis. You totally have no competition. Girlie here blocked the date's number as soon as she arrived home. No competition whatsoever. I, as her roommate, give you my blessing to date her. Go. God knows how long she's been single." It was Chaeyoung's turn to be punched in the arm, and Lisa laughed.

Jisoo did give out the most dramatic reactions. 

"Oh, how long have you been single then, Jisoo?" Lisa asked coyly, sneaking her arms across Jisoo's back in attempt to get a rise out of the older woman. Jisoo, however, was not backing down.

"It depends, if you make your move, then I won't be single for long." Jisoo tilted her head towards Lisa, and Lisa caught herself staring at Jisoo's lips for a second longer than appropriate.

The heart shaped lips curved upward and in a split second, Jisoo was laughing at Lisa's lack of response. Jisoo shifted her attention to Lisa's laptop, and began copying the finished video.

When Lisa finished her mug of hot chocolate, she decided that it was time to go home. What was supposed to be a quick pick-up earlier that day turned into her hanging out with Jisoo and then with Chaeyoung well into the night, and Lisa was afraid that it was too much (it wasn't, Jisoo enjoyed the day more than she would ever to admit to Jennie or Chaeyoung). 

"I'll be going, then. Chaeng, it was nice seeing you again." Lisa said, as she placed the empty mug by the sink.

Chaeyoung smiled at Lisa and gave her a quick hug. 

"Likewise, Lisa. Although I feel we'll be seeing more of each other in the future, so don't miss me too much." Chaeyoung said, giving Lisa a small wink.

Jisoo stood up from her seat, closing her laptop as soon as the video finished uploading to their channel. She eyed Lisa, from bangs to sneakers, and stopped herself from checking Lisa out further (again). 

"I'll walk you to your car." Jisoo offered, ignoring the big smile plastered on Chaeyoung's face.

The two took their time going to Lisa's car, which was really just ten meters from the house's front door. 

"Thank you again, for filiming us, Lis. You can claim your free meal anytime." Jisoo announced, and Lisa tripped on air. 

"Meal? What? I'm all for eating ...you, but don't you think you're moving to fast?" Lisa exclaimed, and it was Jisoo's turn to trip on air.

"What? Meal as in lunch? Or dinner?" Jisoo thought she was red with Chaeyoung's teasing earlier, but clearly she could go on a deeper shade of red. "Yah! Pervert!" Jisoo exclaimed, and made a move to tackle Lisa.

Lisa, realizing her mistake, made a run for it. The two eventually stopped running in circles and reached Lisa's car. 

"I'll be busy tomorrow though. I have a prenuptial shoot by the beach." Lisa's face was deep in thought. "Late dinner, tomorrow? Around nine in the evening?" Lisa suggested.

"You know, there's always the day after tomorrow." Jisoo reasoned, not wanting to impose on Lisa's schedule but Lisa was having none of it.

"Eh, I wanna see you tomorrow. So, late dinner?" Lisa's candor made Jisoo blush. "Unless you'd be tired, I'd understand. Yeah okay it was a stupid idea–"

"Late dinner it is. Pick me up at the cafe near YG Studios?" Jisoo cut off Lisa, and it was Lisa's turn to blush.

The two agreed on the details of their dinner for tomorrow and Jisoo saw to it that Lisa drove off home before making her way back in the house. When Jisoo entered the house, Chaeyoung was smirking smugly from the couch. Jisoo rolled her eyes. 

"Chaeng, it's ... we're friends. It's nothing." Jisoo started. 

"Jis, even a turtle won't take twenty minutes to walk from our door to her car, just say you like her and go." Chaeyoung replied.

She squealed when Jisoo hit her with a throw pillow.

—

The two did manage to have their late dinner.

They also had lunch together the day after the dinner.

They were _friends_ , as what both would tell Chaeyoung and Jennie.

It was Friday, and Lisa was on her way to YG Studios to pick up Jisoo. 

_Friends,_ Lisa thought. It didn't matter to her as of the moment, whatever she and Jisoo had. She was enjoying every moment with Jisoo, much more so whenever she'd get the older to act all dramatic. She parked her car and made her way up the studio. Jisoo was wrapping up a recording that had her holed up the entire day in the studio, and if Jisoo's texts were any indication, the latter was tired and hungry. So when Lisa entered the studio and saw Jisoo's frown turn upside down at her arrival, Lisa felt proud at her achievement. Lisa sent Jisoo a couple of finger hearts before settling down on the couch– Jisoo was still working after all, she'd pester Jisoo when Jisoo would finish with her work.

Being immersed in her own editing, Lisa didn't notice somebody hover infront of her until the person's shadow casted over Lisa's laptop. Being on her best behavior, Lisa smiled at the guy in front of her. The guy was tall, skinny, and white, with two piercings at each ear, _is this suppose to make him look cool_? She was immediately reminded of Jisoo's peircings, with five at each ear. The only time that Lisa saw Jisoo in a bun with all of her piercings bearing earrings, Lisa had a _very_ hard time concentrating on their conversation. 

"Hello, hi." Lisa initiated, seeing that the guy was smiling at her. 

"Hi. I'm Jung, the band's lead guitarist." Jung replied, offering his hand for a handshake.

His bandmates were watching from the other corner of the room, and Jin was watching from the controls. 

"and this is Lisa, and I'm Jisoo, and the guy over there is Jin. Okay are we done with the introductions, Jung?" Jisoo answered before Lisa could reply, sitting beside Lisa and resting her head ontop of Lisa's shoulders.

An audible "ooooh" could be heard from both Jung's bandmates and Jin, but Jisoo was having none of it, instead choosing to bury her face into Lisa's shoulder. Instead of being offended, Jung laughed at Jisoo's actions, patting Jisoo on the head before apologizing. 

"Ah, Jisoo, I didn't know Lisa was taken. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Lisa." Jung bowed his head and Jisoo grunted in response.

Lisa didn't even bother to correct Jung, too amused by Jisoo to respond to the guy. The band eventually bade their goodbyes and when they exited, Jisoo gave out a long sigh. Lisa saved her work before setting aside her laptop on the coffee table. She palmed Jisoo's face and squished her cheeks together. 

"Awe, is the baby Chichu tired?" Lisa asked, her tone talking to Jisoo as if she was a baby. (She was).

Jisoo pouted and mumbled a yes and Lisa laughed before encircling Jisoo in a side hug with one arm and patting her head with the other hand. 

The two had dinner at the nearest burger joint after Jisoo finished with Jin at the studio. Lisa was listening to how Jisoo's day went and she imagined that it wouldn't be so bad to have this conversation with Jisoo everyday. Lisa blushed at her thoughts, before focusing back at the conversation at hand. 

"Can I film you guys later?" Lisa asked, as they were finishing off the fries they bought for sharing. 

"You mean when we perform? Sure, why not." Jisoo said, shrugging off handedly.

Lisa grinned, excited at the thought of watching her friends perform. Jisoo eyed Lisa carefully. 

"Hm, is this why you aren't wearing your glasses?" Jisoo asked. Lisa was amused at how perceptive Jisoo was. 

"Yeah! I only wear glasses when I know that I'll just be editing and staring at my laptop for most of the day. If I have shoots, I tend to wear contacts - it takes away the hassle of constantly adjusting my glasses. They keep falling off my nose." Lisa scrunched her nose as she explained, and Jisoo laughed at this.

"You have a cute nose." 

"Awe, does the baby Chichu find me cute?" Lisa was at her aegyo again, and instead of reply, Jisoo flicked a drop of ketchup at Lisa's face, earning a scream from Lisa. 

They went to Yang's after dinner, and met up with Jennie and Chaeyoung. The duo performed flawlessly, this time with another set list and Lisa had to constanly remind herself that she was filiming a duo act, and not Jisoo only. 

As Chaesoo finished their act, Lisa went to Jennie and informed the her that she'll just take a quick trip to her car to stow away her camera and promised to return quickly. When she returned, however, Lisa was puzzled to see only Jisoo sitting at their table. Lisa slid next to Jisoo and whispered in her ear (the bar wasn't that loud yet, Lisa just wanted an excuse to get closer to Jisoo).

"Where's Jennie and Chaeng?" Lisa asked. 

"I think they went on a date? Jennie tends to hog Chaeng for herself whenever she comes back from a trip." Jisoo shrugged, unbothered by her friends leaving them. 

"So, do you wanna get out of here?" Lisa asked, her eyebrows wiggling and her voice an octave lower, making Jisoo laugh.

"Hey, yah, I'm serious. You said you were tired earlier. Want me to take you home now?" Lisa asked, concern evident in her face. 

"Let's go to the night market." Jisoo suddenly said, getting up and tugging Lisa's arm along with her.

Lisa scurried to follow Jisoo (and her arm that was sitll attached to her body). 

"Why the sudden urge to go there? Don't you hate shopping? Hey, is this you setting me up on a shitty date with the night ending by you blocking my number?" Lisa asked, pouting at Jisoo when they reached her car.

Jisoo stuck out her tongue and Lisa mimicked her actions.

"We're not going shopping. You can do that with Jennie. Let's go eat! I've been craving for street food lately." Jisoo said, and Lisa couldn't help but give in to Jisoo's request. 

They bought food from different stalls, and spent the night talking and eating, with Lisa taking pictures of random scenes every now and then. Currently, they were perched on a parapet, overlooking the river below. As they went deeper into the night, the cold wind got stronger, and Lisa could see Jisoo subtly bringing her arms close to her torso, in an effort to keep warm. Reacting before thinking, Lisa stood up from her position and engulfed Jisoo in a bear hug from Jisoo's back and planted her head on Jisoo's head.

"You're cold." Lisa stated as her hands covered Jisoo's. 

"And you're warm." Jisoo whispered, giggling as Lisa planted a kiss on her head. 

They stayed in that position for a few minutes before Lisa declared that they needed to go home because Jisoo still had an early morning schedule later. Jisoo was about to protest, but Lisa grabbed her hand and smoothly interlocked it with hers, tugging Jisoo along. If Jisoo was cold before, Lisa made her very warm now. 

It was Lisa's turn to take command of the music in her car, and her playlist echoed in the car as the two opted to listen to the music, both busy with their own thoughts. 

Lisa was nearing Jisoo's house when the song transitioned to a new one. She couldn't help but sing along. Jisoo gazed at her, with a certain softness in her eyes. Lisa spared her a quick glance and smile, before looking back at the road. As she pulled the car to a stop in front of Jisoo's house, Lisa's singing got louder. She unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to face Jisoo. Lisa was dancing, smoothly swaing her torso while continuing to sing. 

_Low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low-key (ah, ah, ah, ah)  
You ain't even gotta lo- lo- lo- lo- lo- lo- lo-love me (ah, ah, ah, ah)_

Maybe it was because of the beer she had earlier (no, not really) or because she felt cold (nope), or whatever reason there was, Jisoo gave in the urge to hold Lisa's face in place. Lisa winked at her, and continued to sing. 

  
_Us in a king-size, keep it a secret  
Say I'm your queen, I don't wanna leave this_

_Ah, fuck it,_ Jisoo thought. 

She sighed, before leaning into Lisa's ear. 

"Be my girlfriend?"

Lisa let out a small chuckle, before sliding one hand to cup Jisoo's face, angling it just so that it was now Lisa's mouth hovering Jisoo's ear. 

"Yeah, I'd like that." Lisa replied.

She tilted Jisoo's head upward, gently placing kisses on Jisoo's jaw. The music continued in the background but it was overpowered with Jisoo's giggles. Lisa's eyes shifted to Jisoo's lips, where the giggles came from. The way Jisoo's lips was upturned and slightly parted made Lisa's head feel light, and a certain fuzzy sensation was radiating throughout her chest. 

"I really want to kiss you right now." Lisa whispered in between giving Jisoo random kissess on her jaw. 

The giggles stopped coming out from Jisoo's mouth. With her eyes still focused on Jisoo's lips, it was as if Lisa could see the changes frame by frame as Jisoo spoke.

"Yeah, I'd like that." 

Lisa's eyes shot up to meet Jisoo's. Lisa couldn't speak anymore– Jisoo's lips were on hers. 

_Her lips are so soft._

Jisoo pulled away a few seconds later, and Lisa let out a sound akin to a protest. Jisoo let out a laugh on seeing Lisa's confused look. Jisoo poked Lisa's nose with her nose, tentatively leaning in to capture Lisa's lips again before backing out. Jisoo did this for a few more times before Lisa took matters into her own hands and locked Jisoo into another kiss. 

And another.

And another. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly (like, really slowly) cross-posting my works from AFF because I find ao3 better at the whole filter system and I wanted to contribute to the repository of BP fics here. Idk man, I just enjoy fanfiction. Hmu if there'd be a BP fic fest!
> 
> [tumblr](http://azer-az49.tumblr.com)


End file.
